The present invention relates to a cosmetic container having an air circulation surface and, more specifically, to a cosmetic container having an air circulation surface which includes an inner container for containing contents therein and an inner container lid provided with a sealing protrusion wheel for sealing the inner container, where a first sealing protrusion protrudes inwardly from the inner container, a second sealing protrusion protrudes outwardly from the sealing protrusion wheel of the inner container lid, the air circulation surface including a plurality of fine protrusions and grooves is formed an the first sealing protrusion as the first sealing protrusion is sanded, and, when the inner container lid is opened or closed, the second sealing protrusion of the inner container lid goes over the first sealing protrusion while making contact with the air circulation surface of the inner container, so that the opening/closing sensitivity of the inner container lid is improved and the inner container lid is prevented from being lifted up while air is compressed in the inner container.
As modern society continues to evolve, it has been various and diversified. In this social change, regardless of sex or age, appropriate cosmetics have been used according to the personality, taste and purpose of a person.
Specifically, such cosmetics not only keep skin healthy and clean, but also help to better represent and personalize the individuality of a user by giving color to cosmetics. Thus, many kinds of color cosmetics have been widely used.
Such color cosmetics are used to make a face more beautiful after basic makeup. There are various kinds of cosmetics to apply makeup suitable according to a face area. The color cosmetics having a color selected to be suitable for the skin color of a user or the design and color of clothes to be worn is used.
Such color cosmetics are used while being mainly contained in a compact container. An impregnation member or gel-type color cosmetic contents is or are kept in the compact container. To use the cosmetics, after an outer lid is opened from a container main body, the cosmetic contents are stuck on a makeup tool such as a puff or a brush to make up a face.
Since the foundation among color cosmetics contains a large amount of volatile solvent and moisture, when the sealing force of the inner container containing the color cosmetics is lowered, the volatile solvent, and moisture are evaporated into the air, so that the foundation is hardened to lose the typical function thereof. Thus, there is a need to provide a method capable of preventing the volatile solvent and moisture of the foundation from being evaporated.
Thus, to prevent the evaporation of moisture and the volatilization of a volatile component contained in the foundation, the airtightness of the compact container is secured by further coupling an inner container lid for opening or closing the inner container. However, when the inner container lid is closed to close the inner container, the air in the inner container is compressed so that the inner container lid does not fully adhere to the inner container to be lifted, thereby deteriorating the sealing strength of the inner container.
To solve the above problems, there has been disclosed a cosmetic case having an air discharge structure for a refill container in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0316056.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional cosmetic case includes a second cover for opening or closing the refill container in which a receiving hole having a first air vent hole is formed, and a valve body for discharging the air compressed in the receiving hole to an outside. The valve is formed with a tension plate, a protrusion film and a second air vent hole such that the closing operation of the second cover for sealing the refill container is smoothly performed.
However, according to the related art, since the valve body having the tension plate, the protrusion film and the second air vent hole must be installed to the second cover, the structure of the cosmetic case is complicated, the assembling process is increased, so that the productivity is lowered, thereby increasing the production cost.
To solve the above problems, there has been disclosed an airtight cosmetic container in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1378521.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional airtight cosmetic container includes a container main body, an inner container coupled to the inside of the container main body, and an inner cover having a sealing rib that seals the inner container. In addition, the inner container includes a cosmetic container and a packing case, where an air vent groove is formed in an inner peripheral surface of an outer elastic piece of the packing case so that air compressed in the cosmetic container is discharged through the air vent groove when the cosmetic container is closed.
However, according to the related art, when an inner lid is opened and closed, the sealing lid of the inner lid is in surface contact with the inner and outer curved protrusions of the packing case, and is strongly pushed and inserted into an inside or an outside, so that the opening/closing sensitivity of the inner lid is deteriorated.
In addition, according to the related art described above, an air vent groove is partially formed in the outer curved protrusion formed in the outer elastic piece of the packing case, so that air flows in or out while being concentrated in the air vent groove of the packing case when the inner cover is opened or closed. As the result, the volatile components and moisture contained in the cosmetics in the cosmetic container are discharged through the air vent grooves, so that a serious defect is caused in the sealing of the cosmetic container.